


Friends are Like Diamonds

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Double Drabble, Engagement, Engagement Rings, F/M, Friendship, Late Canon, Shopping, Yuletide Treats, pre-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elle tries to figure out what kind of ring to get Emmett for her surprise graduation proposal.Vivian and Paulette are a pretty big help.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Friends are Like Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemkazoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemkazoni/gifts).



She had a solid idea of what the ring should look like – simple, and eye-catching. But there was one problem – she had no idea what size it should be.

“Just buy it a little bigger and slap some tape on it if it’s loose,” Paulette offered over lunch at the mall after searching through swanky stores and humble mal-based chains. Nothing had looked right – nothing had screamed Emmett at her.

“I need something perfect! Something that shines like he does. Something that really sparkles!” Elle said.

“Like neon on one of those really nice beauty parlors on the highway,” Paulette had offered.

Vivienne had offered to steal one of Emmett’s rings for Elle to size the engagement one against. “He wouldn’t suspect me.”

“Vivienne, I love you enough to not be your lawyer,” Elle had said. Which meant that she had to sneak into his bedroom during a date and size the ring all by herself. The next step - finding the right band - happened wholly by mistake when she visited Paulette and one of her metal smithing friends volunteered to get the band together. It was rose-gold, with sapphire motes - bright and beautiful, like Emmett's eyes.

By the time graduation rolled around, she handed it over to Emmett and he stared at her with so much love in her eyes she thought her heart would burst. 

With eyes that were big, bright, and looked like the neon on those beauty parlors just outside the highway.


End file.
